


[SSHP/斯哈]相看两厌（王牌特工au）

by barlyle



Category: HarryPotte
Genre: M/M, 王牌特工AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barlyle/pseuds/barlyle
Summary: 双特工，隐约师生
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	[SSHP/斯哈]相看两厌（王牌特工au）

[SSHP]斯哈 相看两厌  
王牌特工au  
人物属于罗琳，ooc属于我  
千层滤镜看西弗勒斯  
不喜勿喷

1.  
西弗勒斯看着审讯室内的救世主男孩，简直和他的死对头长的一模一样，如此的让人生不出半分喜欢，除了那双绿眼睛。  
“邓布利多让我指导他？”麦格表示她第一次从西弗勒斯的话里听出这么多情绪，她在耳机这边都感觉到了西弗的不情愿。  
厌恶和失望居多，大概还有些什么别的感情一闪而过。  
“他毕竟是我们霍格沃茨两位较杰出的特工的孩子，底子不会差的，而且他成功逃过了“伏地魔“的杀害不是吗？”麦格试图安慰这位阴晴不定的蛇王。尽管天天面对自己死对头的脸，确实令人火大。  
“哦，梅林，真的不是我干的，你们抓错人了。”哈利正认真的向警察解释。  
“我们抓你自然有充足的证据，年纪轻轻干什么不好，非要挑战法律……”警官先生还在喋喋不休。  
“sir，有人找”似乎某些事打断了警官先生的义愤填膺。  
“小子告诉你，坦白从宽。”警官先生临走前还不忘教育一下这位年轻的嫌犯。  
“别以为我不知道：坦白从宽牢底坐穿，抗拒从严回家过年。”哈利小声嘟囔着。况且他真的什么也没有干！  
而我们的斯内普先生被迫完完整整的看了整段警官先生的单人表演，还要呆在这满是官僚气息但是缺乏作为的警察局里。这该死的“按程序来”！  
“你要知道我们国家有最多的政府部门，和最慢的程序。”麦格安慰他，“在政府官员还在激烈讨论的时候，我们已经做完了全部工作。所以，西弗，耐心一点。”  
一个半小时之后，斯内普先生终于见到了传说中的哈利波特。  
……  
恶俗的衣品，瘦弱的身板，令人厌恶的破特！  
哈利也在打量着斯内普先生。黑色西装，半长的黑发，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，嘴角拉出一条紧绷的直线。  
“先生，是您保释了我吗？”  
嗯，很好，至少懂得礼貌。  
“看起来是这样。”斯内普的声音自带嘲讽特效。  
“谢谢你。我们之前见过吗？”  
“很久之前了吧，在你父母退休的时候。”  
“那……”  
斯内普先生打断了他的话“我们非要在警察局门口“叙旧”？”

2.  
在酒吧靠窗的位置，斯内普先生简要说了说自己的来意。  
“霍格沃茨特工学院？我父母也是在那毕业的吗？”哈利明显对过去的是很感兴趣。  
可是斯内普先生一点也不想回忆过往。“是，”他抿了一口黑啤酒，“你一点也不知道？”语气淡漠。  
“姨妈很少说起妈妈，总是些不好听的话。”哈利捧着斯内普先生点的热牛奶迟迟没有下口。  
他是那么小，看起来那么不谙世事，斯内普合理怀疑他根本没有成年，“你多大了？”  
“20”  
“YOU SURE？”  
“呦，看看是谁来了，我们的哈利宝宝居然在酒吧喝牛奶。”一群小流氓围了过来，还试图对哈利动手动脚。  
“先生们，我假设你们能够仁慈的让我喝完这杯黑啤酒。”斯内普先生慢条斯理的整了整袖口，头也没抬。  
“你他妈算老几。”小混混们调转矛头。  
哈利不想别人受牵连，况且是好心保释他的人。而且斯内普先生看起来身体并不强壮，和他父母一般大的年龄也足以让哈利担心。  
斯内普先生似乎还要说什么，“先生你走吧，求求你。”哈利恳求道。  
斯内普先生放下酒杯，拿起一边的雨伞。本来他就不喜欢多管闲事。他才不承认是那双过于美丽的绿眼睛说服了他。  
“You looking for another rent boy ,they’re on the corner of Smith Street.”斯内普已经快走到门口了，but显然，有些人不想让他离开。  
那帮小混混已经将哈利逼到了墙角，忽然听到门锁上的声音。以及斯内普先生特有的嗓音，“Manners maketh man.”  
小混混显然被打扰到了，准备先收拾这个老的。  
哈利无奈的叹了口气，他一点也不想拖累斯内普先生。  
“你们知道这是什么意思吗，Then let me teach you a leason.”

3.  
不到五分钟，那群原本张牙舞爪地小混混都歇了菜，酒保刚要报警，就被斯内普先生的记忆消除针射中。  
他整了整西服，又坐回座位，喝完了他那杯黑啤酒，然后准备给哈利一针记忆消除。  
“不不不，先生，我会保密的，你要相信我。”哈利眨巴着那双水汪汪的绿眼睛。真的太酷了，他居然看到了活的特工，穿着西装居然可以活动自如，这不是打架，这是艺术啊！  
“走吧，回去考虑考虑我说的话。”  
“不用考虑，我想去的！”哈利根本没听出来斯内普先生的弦外之音是，你这个小麻烦鬼快从我眼前消失。  
“你真的和你父亲一样，自大又鲁莽。”斯内普先生本就低沉的声音又降了几个调。  
好吧，现在就是傻瓜也知道，斯内普先生不喜欢他父亲。其实，岂止是不喜欢，是厌恶，是憎恨，或许还有点自叹不如的味道，他斯内普永远也做不到那个该死的波特那般冲动愚蠢。  
“其实，姨妈他们也不会管我，他们根本不会在意我是进了监狱或是进了特工学院。”  
斯内普先生定定的看着他，“好吧，既然你坚持。”  
他带着波特去了霍格沃茨裁缝店，“这是邓布利多说的那个孩子吗？”说话的是一个正在量衣服的老头，面容和蔼。  
“是。”斯内普先生心情比较复杂，特工从来不是电影上那种能活六七部的男主角或女主角，他们隐姓埋名，干的是刀尖舔血的勾当。他希望莉莉的孩子好好的，显然特工并不是多么好的选择，但是邓布利多认为只有霍格沃茨才能保护他。那个老头和蔼却冷漠，他关心所有人，他又漠视所有人，为了所谓的和平，他什么也可以牺牲。斯内普很了解邓布利多，却也想不到更好地去处。就把他放在霍格沃茨吧，放在自己眼皮底下。

4.  
“那间试衣间空着。”  
“好的，我们进去吧。”  
作为试衣间来讲，它似乎过于大了，除了旁边的衣架，最显眼的就是正冲门口的镜子。“你看到了什么？”斯内普先生问道。  
“一个傻乎乎的孩子。”  
“傻乎乎我暂且不评论，至于“孩子”，你不是说你20了吗？”哈利发誓他从斯内普先生低沉的语调中听出了愠怒。  
“我其实才16岁……”  
“……波特先生，你潜力巨大啊。”斯内普先生讽刺道，继而又叹了口气，哈利那双绿眼睛就这么看着自己，他语气和缓下来，“其实你进这家店之后就该明白，这是你的选择，回不了头了。还有，你这小身板就算是麦格指导你，怕是也要脱层皮。”  
“西弗勒斯，你这话什么意思？我可是一直听着呢。”麦格有些愤愤不平。  
“我以为你是一个成年人。”斯内普先生回了一句。  
“先生，我还没成年。”哈利怯怯地说了一句。  
“……”斯内普先生庆幸他带的是墨镜，不然哈利第一天就要看见他翻白眼了。  
他把手贴在镜子上，地面开始下沉。天哪，他还要给这个孩子讲讲霍格沃茨的历史？  
斯内普先生随便扯了两句，就当是例行公事了，哈利却听得入迷。  
终于到了隧道，“进去吧。”斯内普先生如负释重。  
“它像一个胶囊。”  
天啊，斯内普怀疑哈利第一次出任务就能让自己消失，不对，他能不能通过考试都十分值得怀疑。

5.  
“西弗勒斯，你又来晚了。”麦格显然等候多时。  
“抱歉，你先带这孩子去吧。”斯内普先生的道歉毫无诚意，他一点儿也不想开这些乱七八糟的会议。  
“你觉得那男孩怎么样？”邓布利多率先发问。  
“瘦小、单纯、怯弱，我没发现他有一点儿，哪怕一点儿当特工的潜质。”  
“他总会有的。对了，本来是计划让你指导他的，但是临时出了点事儿。“伏地魔”死了，但是食死徒还在，我们有位骑士死在了法国，希望你去一趟。所以那孩子让麦格替你指导。”  
“好”斯内普先生没有异议，有点庆幸，也有点失落，说不上矛盾，只是有一瞬间的不平静，只是一瞬间而已。  
“两天后出发，期待你的好消息，没有问题就散会吧。”  
两天后。  
“麦格，那孩子怎么样。”斯内普先生想了想，还是决定在临走前问一下波特的情况，毕竟是自己带过来的。  
“你既然想知道，为什么不亲自过来看看。”麦格正远程监视着他们练体能。  
“其实并不是很想。”然后我们的“蛇王”就单方切断了通讯。  
骑士的素质让麦格没有骂出口。  
斯内普自己也明白，这一趟必定十分危险。  
当年“伏地魔”和他的党羽几乎占领了半个特工界，他们大多是被各大特工组织除名的人，身手差不到哪去，可是却没有一般特工该有的原则。  
而斯内普当年确实背叛霍格沃茨加入了“食死徒”，而后却因为莉莉而接受了整个特工史上最危险的卧底任务，后来“伏地魔”终于死了，“食死徒”也群龙无首，斯内普先生也回到了霍格沃茨。  
要说这些“食死徒”最想干的事，自然是要他西弗勒斯·斯内普的命。  
那就不必自己忙活了，等他们找上门吧。

6.  
这一去竟是半年之久，麦格在远程协助任务之余还会跟斯内普说说哈利的情况。  
“希望你回来的时候能赶上他们的考核”麦格仿佛不知道斯内普先生正在躲避对面四个食死徒的射击，“考官这样的黑脸角色简直是你的专长。”  
“我记得我只担任过一次考官，麦格”斯内普先生换上新弹夹。  
“七点钟方向”麦格好心提醒，“那这次就是第二次了，你那边还需要多长时间？”  
斯内普头也不回的开了一枪“一个月左右，如果可以自然是多呆一会儿，毕竟公费旅游的机会并不多。”  
麦格难得听到他开玩笑，“这样啊，那就让他们再多练一个月，”她停顿了一下“当然，我会跟他们说：你们之所以要加训一个月是因为你们的考官在法国度假。”  
斯内普干掉最后一个食死徒“好吧，你赢了，”他整了整西装，“最多半个月。”  
最后的几天基本没有食死徒来打扰，斯内普先生难得清闲，便去霍格沃茨裁缝店的分部转了一圈。那条红黄相间的领带似乎挺符合那孩子的性格，他看了两眼，厌恶的皱了皱眉头，就是配色太丑了。“这一条吧。”斯内普先生拿起了旁边那条墨绿的领带。  
“嘿，你这可是滥用公款。”麦格女士表示她无处不在。  
“得了，你知道那老头为什么派你当内勤？”  
“当然是我精通设备和网络。”  
“我假设你还记得你上次出外勤是如何把购物广场搬空的。”  
麦格单方切断了通信。

7.  
训练结束的时候，麦格说：“你们的考官由于迫不及待想见到你们而提前结束任务，明天就正式进入考核阶段，顺便提醒你们一下，他脾气不太好。”  
此时斯内普先生刚下飞机，“说我坏话的时候可以把通讯关上吗？”  
“为了确保骑士的安全，要24小时保持通讯。”  
“……”  
斯内普先生第二天果然又迟到了。他看了看这群未来的骑士，充满朝气与活力。波特先生果然是最矮的，不过没有当初那么瘦弱了，希望他不会让自己失望。  
不对，他也从没寄希望于波特先生，况且考官应该公平公正。  
“好了，我们开始第一项，近身格斗，两人一组，随机分配。希望你们发挥出最高水平。”  
哈利有些走神，没想到考官是斯内普先生，但是他好像不认识自己。也是，他们不过才相处了半天，而且斯内普先生大概指导过不少年轻人，而且大半年过去了，他早该忘了自己。  
不对，斯内普先生根本就没有指导他，指导他的是麦格。麦格还抱怨过“我们伟大的“蛇王”出去度假了，只能让卑微的麦格来指导你了。”  
“……，哈利波特和德拉科马尔福，……”回过神来，刚好看见德拉科冲他不怀好意地笑。  
斯内普先生扶了扶眼镜，不愧是波特先生，真没想到，开局不到半分钟就被撂倒了。“波特先生，我假设你知道这是在考核。”斯内普先生面无表情地看着台子上的哈利。  
天啊，我完了，我进不了霍格沃茨了，我还会被消除记忆，忘了这段痛并着快乐的日子，忘了麦格女士，忘了斯内普先生……哈利好像忽然泄了气。  
斯内普先生已经走到其他组了，发现该死的破特先生还在地上躺着。“波特先生，一个骑士是应该躺着等死还是应该起来战斗？需要你卑微的考官把你扶起来吗。”  
“蛇王”又在喷洒毒液了，哦，可怜的哈利。麦格正远程关注着考核。  
不应该啊，哈利的高空跳伞不行，但是近身格斗也算是上游水平，今天怎么发挥失常了？  
“抱歉，斯内普先生。”哈利一骨碌爬了起来，又充满了斗志。  
麦格叹了口气“现在的男孩啊……”  
8.  
“我以为我们可敬的麦格女士认真地教过这群孩子。”斯内普先生知道麦格在听。  
“嗯……说实话我也很惊讶，哈利确实很努力，今天估计是被你吓的。”  
斯内普冷哼了一声，没有接话。  
“出局或无力反击即为结束。”斯内普先生说完就离开了考场，大家停顿了一下，出手却更加狠厉。  
斯内普先生似乎是失望了吧。哈利收回视线，他想留在这里，不想再回那个狭小的空间，留下来的那一个一定是是他，也必须是他。  
斯内普先生去了控制室，“您觉得这样合适吗？”麦格从他一离开考场就开始讨伐他，谁知说了还没两句，就被斯内普切断了通讯，现在正憋了一肚子火没地方撒。“开考五分钟，考官走了？我记得负责是你为数不多的优点之一。”  
“是你说的，我影响了他发挥。”麦格注意到斯内普说的是“他”而不是“他们”。  
“我忽然觉得让你当考官是个错误。”毕竟你是出了名的偏心和护短，麦格默默地补了一句。  
“我们看中的是结果，考官是谁都不重要，啧，8组已经结束了。”斯内普看了一眼屏幕，兴致缺缺。谁留下来都一样，不过是多了一位一辈子合作不了几次的新同事而已。视线移到那个男孩哪儿，不再像初见时那般青涩稚嫩，长高了不少，紧身训练服勾勒出健壮的身形，面部轮廓也变得刚硬。这半年来虽然斯内普没有刻意关注他，但是麦格也会时不时说起他的变化，但是这改变不了斯内普先生最初的想法：这孩子过不了考核。  
“你打算一直在这儿待着？”麦格白了一眼这个碍事的男人。  
“也未尝不可。”斯内普看了一眼屏幕，“等到他们都结束了吧，”显然一点离开的意思也没有。  
“你猜哈利这场会不会赢？”  
“或许，不会。”  
“你要是猜错了怎么办？”  
“错了就错了呗，还给你买一百条裙子啊？”  
“一百条就不必了，十分之一就行。”  
斯内普看了看7号屏幕上的两个人，一个出拳不稳，一个腿力不足，同样的破绽百出，还真是半斤八两，怪不得现在还没结束。斯内普先生忽略了他们不过才系统的训练了半年。

9.  
还剩3个项目6个人。  
“倒数第三个项目，高空跳伞，降落到草场上霍格沃茨标志附近即可。不过，也有所不同，我早就说过合作的重要性，”斯内普先生停顿了一下，“有一个幸运儿的降落伞是坏掉的，祝你们好运。”斯内普先生和麦格女士在控制室喝着咖啡。  
如愿的听到了孩子们的哀嚎。  
“开始吧。”耳边传来斯内普先生冷酷无情的嗓音。  
眼看其他人都跳了下去，手心已经冒出了冷汗，下嘴唇也有些颤，肺腔的气体被挤压，又慢慢地顺着气管呼出，在面罩上呵出一片朦胧，哈利知道他不能再犹豫。“我们一起，你可以的！”在赫敏的鼓励下，哈利闭上眼，张开双臂身体前倾，身体急速下落。  
6个人手拉手围成了圆环，哈利冲赫敏笑了笑，仿佛劫后余生。  
“5000米”斯内普先生放下了咖啡杯。  
文森特首先拉开了降落伞，印有霍格沃茨标志的黑色降落伞“彭”的弹开，他欢呼了一声，真正的劫后余生。  
汉娜、安东尼、罗恩相继拉开了降落伞，显然幸运儿在哈利和赫敏中。  
“3000米”斯内普的声音平静的吓人。  
“2000米，你们最好快一点，我不希望把你们从霍格沃茨的草场上揭起来。”  
“听着赫敏，我们必须合作，你相信我吗？”哈利内层的衣服已经被冷汗浸透了。  
赫敏困难的点了点头。  
“我们换个姿势”哈利艰难的抱住了赫敏。  
测量仪发出尖锐的提醒，“1000米”斯内普的声音仍然没有波澜，他紧紧的盯着测量仪，伸出右手想把咖啡杯放到桌子上，“啪”白色的瓷杯炸开，焦黄的咖啡溅了一地。  
他叹了口气，“你们在干什么？！”斯内普声音有些恼怒。  
这边哈利死死地抱住赫敏，拉开了她的降落伞，果然！该死的斯内普！他就是那个该死的幸运儿。  
降落伞虽然打开了，但是已经过了最低安全高度。  
斯内普一瞬不瞬的看着屏幕，心中早把他俩骂了个狗血喷头。  
测速器显示的数值越来越低，斯内普握紧了拳头，再慢点，还不够。  
9秒后，草场的摄像头传来两人的影像。一点骑士该有的样子都没有。  
斯内普先生表示他宁愿去中东执行任务，也不愿意当这个考官。  
5分钟后，斯内普姗姗来迟，草场上只站着哈利、赫敏和文森特。“恭喜你们，还有两项考核，没有事就离开吧。”  
等到二人走远，哈利再也忍不住了“为什么是我？！”  
“你在说什么？”斯内普先生似笑非笑地看着他。  
“我说，为什么我是那个幸运儿？！”哈利冲上去扯住斯内普的领口。  
斯内普先生不悦的拉开哈利的手，“事实上你只需要轻轻一拉”说着他就拉开了哈利降落伞的拉环。  
“彭”的一声，哈利被巨大的弹力拖向后方。哈利大脑一片空白what the fuck?!!  
斯内普先生潇洒转身离开了。哈利发誓他绝对看见斯内普先生笑了。

10.  
哈利悄悄打量着斯内普先生的客厅，墨绿色调的屋子让人感觉有些压抑，就好像盘踞着身子的毒蛇。  
“请坐，波特先生。”斯内普先生特有的低沉嗓音从厨房传来。  
哈利半个屁股坐在墨绿色的皮质沙发上，两只手规规矩矩的放在膝盖上。  
脚步声渐渐逼近，“你没有一场考核能让我满意。”斯内普先生把咖啡杯放在了哈利面前，杯底和玻璃桌面碰撞的声音让哈利感到恐慌，他有些茫然地抬起头“对……对不起先生。”在目光触及立在身侧的长者时，又瑟缩着低下了头。  
“你确实对不起我，”斯内普转身离开了客厅。  
而另一个人已经陷入了无边的愧疚与痛苦。他忽然感觉很委屈，他不知道自己为什么这么难过，那个男人从没对自己期望过什么不是吗……他眼眶泛酸，但是在霍格沃茨的这半年里学到的东西告诉他，他不能哭。可是他还是个孩子不是吗？他甚至没有成年。  
当第一滴眼泪砸到手背上时，他就知道自己控制不住了，从默默流泪到低声抽泣到嚎啕大哭。  
刚刚在二楼衣帽间找到东西的斯内普先生被吓了一跳，匆忙下楼的时候飘逸的睡袍带倒了二楼转角处自己收藏多年的花瓶。那个瓶子不负众望的碎成了渣渣。  
然而客厅中没有想象的混乱、血腥，只有一个听到声音回头看自己的哈利·波特，他妈的，脸上的泪还没擦干。斯内普本来想把自己手里的领带盒扔到该死的波特的头上，又怕盒子角磕破那个蠢孩子的脑袋。  
该死的，中世纪的花瓶。  
斯内普怒气冲冲的把盒子拍到桌子上。然后看到小孩抖了一下。他的心情更恶劣了。  
“亲爱的波特先生，您能告诉我您为什么哭吗？”斯内普觉得自己为数不多的耐心都耗在了这个蠢孩子身上。  
“对不起……，我……没能留下来……”哈利绞着手指，说的断断续续。  
斯内普算是明白了这蠢孩子在想什么，“我说你对不起我，是因为我和麦格打赌打输了，被她讹了十条裙子，”他停顿了一下，“谁能想到波特先生通过了考核呢？”他偏头看了哈利一眼“就在刚刚，你又欠了我一个中世纪的花瓶。”  
哈利机械的转过头“您说我……通过了考核？”  
“怎么？伟大的哈利先生需要我写三页赞美之词来夸你吗？”  
“不……不是，我太开心了”那孩子一把抱住了斯内普。  
操，我的睡袍。  
“我觉得你应该去把二楼的花瓶收拾一下。”斯内普略有些僵硬的推开了哈利。  
“好的先生！”

11.  
“你自己熟悉一下吧，二楼最东边房间里的东西最好不要动。”斯内普看了眼时间，去了霍格沃茨。  
哈利环顾了这所墨绿色调的房子，斯内普先生离开后，原本还有些人气的屋子忽然就变得阴冷了，到处是惨兮兮的绿色，像是生机勃勃的翠绿色里掺了不同比重的黑，两种截然不同的感觉混在一起，只剩下诡异。这很容易让人联想到那种被细小鳞片覆盖的阴冷滑腻的冷血动物。那些银色的烛台、瓷器并没有给这个房间多少亮色，反而像是鳞片的反光。  
哈利象征性的转了一圈又坐到沙发上，他看到了斯内普先生放到桌子上的盒子。  
是给他的吗？斯内普先生什么也没有说。  
好奇战胜了犹豫，哈利打开盒子，是一条墨绿色的领带。果然……斯内普先生对这个颜色情有独钟。这好像是……给自己的？  
哈里很难形容自己的心情。从小到大，在他记忆的洞穴和幽谷中，礼物从不存在。他记忆中童年的太阳是隔着毛玻璃片的，模模糊糊的照在贫瘠的山谷里，这本不是不毛之地，只是因为没有人撒下种子。这个与生机毫不搭边儿的阴暗色彩却让他感到了真真切切的阳光，它就这么直接地照在他裸露的脸上，有些刺眼，但是他愿意直视它，愿意真真切切地看到他自己的太阳。  
此时的霍格沃茨，安详又平和，它拥有波澜壮阔的百年岁月，它看着一代代的骑士崛起，又看着一代代的骑士陨落，它从不收留他们的冰冷的躯体，这是第一代骑士留下的规矩之一。  
“……”  
“平平静静的不是很好吗？”  
“但是特工界不应该平静。”  
“所以出什么问题了吗？”  
“查不出来，小心为好。”  
“就这样，散会吧。”  
斯内普没有离开：“你已经有了猜想是吗？”  
“我想你也已经有了猜想，我的朋友。”  
“很少有人能拥有像伏地魔一样蛊惑人心的能力，想把一群无组织无纪律无原则的前特工聚集在一起，很难。”  
“好好教教那孩子，霍格沃茨很久没收过未成年的孩子了。”邓布利多岔开了话题。  
“……我以为应该是麦格女士继续她的指导，毕竟我们方法不同。”  
“在此之前，麦格也表达了她的观点，所以……”邓布利多拍了拍斯内普的肩膀。  
“……”

12.  
哈利就这么定居在了二楼的客房里。  
日子还……算温馨？反正就这么过来了。  
哈利发现斯内普先生的脾气真的很糟糕，时不时对自己冷嘲热讽，像条冷血的毒蛇。穿睡袍的时候像只老蝙蝠。总之是些阴暗环境下的东西。  
斯内普发现波特先生真的愚蠢出天际，时不时招来一堆麻烦，像只脑子长满草的金毛蠢狮子。他实现骑士的光荣根本不需要出任务，只需要随便犯点蠢就可以灵魂超脱肉体。  
“波特先生，您为什么又用奶油刀切水果？”朽木不可雕也，“你应该明白你要事无巨细，一个小小的失误就会让敌人抓住把柄，”斯内普先生轻轻放下了刀叉，“我教你的必然是有用的，我不希望波特先生死在一把餐刀上。”  
“你会面临不同的场合，你要学会毫不相关的技能，你要会过不同人的生活……“斯内普难得没有出言讽刺，”我不希望你重蹈覆辙。你要学的东西还很多。”  
他起身离开了，不忘把椅子放回原位。  
似是想起了什么，他在楼梯转角处忽然停了下来，黑色的衣摆停止了翻滚，毫无生气的垂在地上。  
“把桌子收拾了。”说这话的时候，他已经到了楼上，仿佛那短暂的停顿不过是哈利的错觉。  
“嗯……好”  
哈利一直注意着斯内普先生。  
一直。  
从第一次见面时就开始了……  
不得不说斯内普先生是一位出众的男性：稳健，高大，柔软、略带些卷曲的黑发，深邃的黑瞳，高挺的鼻梁，有一种忧郁但格外迷人的风度。  
他记得麦格教他们如何体现自己的魅力时，用的是斯内普先生执行某次“蜜罐任务”的视频。他就那么一身裁剪得当的西装，格格不入的坐在吧台上，一杯酒还没有喝完，任务目标就主动贴了上来。  
惹人发狂的优雅，难以捉摸的、神秘的、阴沉的诱惑力。  
和平时的斯内普先生完全不同，甚至比平时的他更加……鲜活。脑中忽然蹦出这个词。哈利咀嚼着这个词，鲜活……  
他回忆着这两年多的时光，形形色色的斯内普先生，不同的衣着，不同的场合……  
每一个场景都被记忆的彩色墨汁渲染上色彩，除了西弗勒斯·斯内普。浓重的阴霾笼罩着他。他在任务中的那份鲜活似乎只是为了任务。  
哈利忽然发现他长久忽视的违和感。他打了个寒颤，裸露皮肤上浮起一层细密的颗粒，汗毛竖立。  
他竟然从来没有看到过斯内普先生愉悦过。他的笑容多是讽刺自己，也只有那时候，才能透过他阴郁的外壳流露出一丝丝生气。  
但是，他的眼神……从未变过。  
过于深邃，像引力无边的黑洞。  
哈利想起他学过的黑洞的形成过程：某个恒星在准备灭亡时，核心迅速地收缩，塌陷，发生强力爆炸。当核心中所有的物质都变成中子时，收缩过程立即停止，它被压缩成一个密实的星体，同时也压缩了内部的空间和时间。同时中子本身的排斥力也抵不过挤压力，最终被碾为粉末。  
它为什么会准备灭亡？核心是否已经崩塌？它是否已经成了黑洞……  
哈利思绪透过厨房的窗户飞向星星点点的夜空，进而飘到广袤无垠的宇宙……  
黑洞啊……致命的吸引和瑰丽的死寂

13.  
以后的日子依旧平静。  
哈利也曾旁侧敲击地问过斯内普是不是曾遭受过什么致命的打击，然后他收到了斯内普先生对智障的关爱。  
他也曾背地里问过麦格女士，她只是深深的看了他一眼，问他是否需要一杯咖啡。  
此事就无疾而终了。

14.  
哈利本以为成年后会体验一把匡扶正义的刺激。  
但是斯内普先生说：“但凡霍格沃茨还有活着的骑士，也不会轮到你出任务的。你还不够格。”  
该死的斯内普！！  
就因为这一句话，那只蠢狮子就开始和他冷战。  
哼，他乐得清静。  
这场跨种族的冷战持续了半个月就被一个电话打断了。准确说，是“终止”，从根源上去掉可能性的那种。  
毕竟谁会和自己冷战。  
哈利始终在后悔当时为什么那么幼稚，为什么要和斯内普先生冷战？他为什么不去接那个电话？哪怕是他稍稍关注一下斯内普先生接起电话的反应，他也该感觉到什么不同。他或许阻止不了斯内普，但他至少可以问一声。虽然这改变不了什么。  
当时他抱着斯内普的笔记本窝在斯内普的沙发上，怀着想激怒斯内普的目的。他听到电话响了，但是他没有去接。他听到斯内普接起了电话，他没有说“This is Severus Snape”他只是沉默了一会儿，说“I will be there.”  
依旧是波澜不惊的低沉语调。  
仿佛只是去赴宴，而不是送死。  
哈利也曾无数次想，如果自己没有抱着斯内普的电脑会不会就不会看到那些画面，会不会就不会感到撕心裂肺的无力与痛苦。  
没有如果。  
霍格沃茨控制室的电脑和骑士的私人电脑可以自动连接骑士的通讯设备。可以透过镜片看到骑士所看，通过镜架听到骑士所听。  
如果自己没有好奇的点击“是否连接通讯设备”对话框中的“确定”的话，是不是自己可以最后一个得到消息，最后一个感到痛苦。  
他看到斯内普坐上了一辆等候多时的黑色法拉利，里面的人面色不善，但是双方都没有说话。因为斯内普先生根本就没有看路，哈利也只能一起注视着座椅发呆。大约行驶了20分钟才到达了目的地，是个很偏僻的房子，外表破败，仿佛年久失修。而内部装修倒是算得上豪华，也是墨绿色调，但是黑色居多。  
同样的色调却与家里的感觉完全不同。哈利感到莫名的发慌，好像有什么东西团成一团堵在了心口。他也没有意识到他刚才想到了“家”。  
斯内普环视四周，屋里不少都是熟人。  
哈利透过镜片和屏幕都感觉到了这些人的恶意，但是斯内普一点儿离开的意思都没有。他坐在空出的位置上，看着上首那个丑陋的生物，早已没了几年前的意气风发。  
“没想到，伟大的主人竟然落到如此地步。”  
哈利心思电闪，主人……  
是伏地魔！  
“斯内普！”情急之下，哈利喊了出来！  
这是他一生干过最愚蠢、最错误的事。  
紧接着，“滴滴滴”那个屋子里似乎有什么仪器响了一声。斯内普也意识到了什么，他一怔随之叹了口气：“stupid！”  
“主人，他开着通讯器。”一个坐在角落里的散着头发的女人说道。  
那个没有鼻子的生物缓缓的站了起来，慢慢的踱到斯内普身侧：“我本来没想你这么轻易的死去。我说过不要联络霍格沃茨，今晚是你我之间的仇怨，我本不想炸了霍格沃茨，毕竟我在那里待过。斯内普这是你的决定。”  
伏地魔拿出一个遥控器摁下了中间那个红色的按钮。  
“NO，please no……”斯内普先生也在枪声中没了声音。  
“NO！！！！！！”远处巨大的爆炸声和电脑里的枪声重叠在了一起……

15.  
哈里看到伏地魔掏出了枪对准了他，然后“砰”的一声，画面激烈晃动了两下，最后慢慢的映出了黑色的天花板。  
仿佛神秘瑰丽璀璨迷人无边无际的宇宙一点点破碎，行星、彗星、流星体、恒星……一个个炸裂，空间、时间、物质和能量都渐渐失去意义。  
由最初的痛苦到麻木，眼前是一片明晃晃的白色。  
直到他听到斯内普痛苦的声音“哈利，你有你母亲的眼睛。希望你像她一样优秀……”  
微弱的呼吸声也渐渐消失。  
他忽然泪流满面，就像他第一次到斯内普先生家里一样。只不过这次那个阴沉刻薄的男人不会问他：“亲爱的波特先生，您能告诉我您为什么哭吗？”这种话了。  
他还欠他一个中世纪的花瓶啊。  
所有的所有都被打破了，一群星星仍在屋外的墨蓝夜空中闪着幽美的光。可他的宇宙却爆炸了，就在刚刚。

16.  
浑浑噩噩过了几天，麦格便来找他了。  
她说他已经成为了一名合格骑士。每个特工组织都有自己的保证成员忠诚的方法。而霍格沃茨没有什么强制的规则，它只需要你的感情。  
感情的牵绊。  
就像斯内普，他为了莉莉的安危加入了霍格沃茨。  
尽管他活得痛苦，但是他却永远不会背叛。  
麦格现在告诉他，他现在已经够格了。  
可是，为什么？？  
斯内普先生死了，  
霍格沃茨炸了，  
他哈利波特又为什么要去当那个什么破骑士。  
他不过是一个想向大人证明自己的孩子罢了，那个人已经去世了不是吗？  
麦格说：“他一定对你有所期望。”  
他掩面哭泣。  
确实，他希望我和母亲一样优秀。

17.  
五年后。  
伏地魔被一个来自霍格沃茨的年轻特工杀死了。  
哈利波特自此扬名。  
西装、领带和眼镜是霍格沃茨的标配。  
他的西装和眼镜各式各样，领带却只有一种。  
墨绿色的不带任何花纹的领带。

18.  
哈利现在住在斯内普先生的家里。  
邓布利多曾提议给他换套房子，他拒绝了。  
他干了一切斯内普先生禁止的事情。  
他用奶油刀切水果，他穿着鞋踩在地毯上，他喝掉了斯内普先生收藏的红酒……他甚至去了二楼最东边的房间。  
那里面贴满了一个女人的照片，从小到大。  
他知道那是他母亲。  
只看了一眼，他便合上了门，甚至不曾进去。那是他第一次打开那间屋子的门。  
后来他终于从麦格嘴里打听到了当年的事。  
他再次打开了那间房间的门。  
这个女人就是他母亲，熟悉又陌生。  
斯内普先生竟然能如此喜欢一个人。他那时的是否还未成现在这般阴沉，是否也是阳光温柔的少年……  
他忽然发觉他竟有些嫉妒他的母亲。  
他不敢细想，匆匆离开了房间。  
他已经想不起第三次为何进那间屋子了，他只记得在靠近墙角的地方有他的照片。一张是母亲抱着婴儿大小的他；一张是偷开斯内普的车的他。  
原来他发现了啊，还以为他不知道。  
想不到这屋子里还有属于他的角落。  
哈利干的最能让斯内普生气的事大概是搬到了主卧。  
第二天，他梦遗了。对象是这张床的原主人。  
当他试图分析他自己的欲念、动机、行为和一切时，他却沉湎于一种追溯往事的幻想，这种幻想变化多端，在他对过去发狂的复杂的思念中，引起每一条想象的道路分岔分岔再分岔没有穷尽。  
最后，他不得不相信他喜欢上了西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
他原本荒芜的记忆山谷长满了绿色的植物，嫩绿、翠绿、墨绿……都是斯内普先生无意洒下的种子。  
他竟不知道这条阴险的毒蛇何时钻进了他的心房，占领的他的记忆。让他痛苦，让他悔恨，让他不得不为了他的期望而活着。

19.  
西弗勒斯·斯内普，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。  
我对斯内普先生的感情引起的惊骇更巩固了他的离去带给我的挫折，成为我整个再度冰封的青春岁月里与任何其他浪漫韵事的永恒障碍。  
这条毒蛇占领了我的记忆不够，还要占领我的梦境。梦里晃动的画面，静止的黑色天花板让我无数次惊醒。坐在他的床边悔恨着当初幼稚又弱小的自己。  
现在我已经是霍格沃茨的王牌特工，应该算是达到了他的期望了吧。  
我不能再等了，我对他的记忆已经远没有当初的清晰，我也害怕他忘了那个愚蠢的狮子。  
再见了霍格沃茨，我要去地狱找那条毒蛇了。

20.  
×年5月2日，哈利波特与最后一批食死徒同归于尽。  
霍格沃茨最年轻的王牌特工的传奇人生落下了帷幕。  
之后又是另一个故事了……


End file.
